Electrical switches, including rocker-type switches, can operate by detecting switch position, which in turn can be dictated by a user's engagement of a moveable switch button. Detection of deliberate actuation by the user is desirable, as is differentiation of deliberate actuation of such a button from button movement that may not be intended by the user.